Memory of the Past
by AAK13
Summary: Ten years after KH2, Riku move to Radiant Garden to become a Scientist replace Ansem The Wise and have a apprentice who resemble with the girl who looked familiar to him, but he don't remember. RikuxXion Oneshot!


**Disclaimer : I'm not own Kingdom Hearts or Riku and Xion**

**Summary : Ten years after KH2, Riku move to Radiant Garden to become a Scientist replace Ansem The Wise and have a apprentice who resemble with the girl who looked familiar to him, but he don't remember.**

**Character : Riku, Xion the Apprentice, Xion Organization black coat, Riku Replica, Yuffie, Aerith, and little bit Sora and Kairi. (Actually I want to put Roxas and Namine into the story, but I'm not sure how to tell about them).**

* * *

The sunlight coming through the glass windows. There's a man about twenty six years old who was reading his book. He has silver hair, behind his glasses there's a pair of aqua-colored eyes, he wore a dark red shirt and black pants, and then covered by a long white coat.

He removed his glasses and put it to the table. From the window, he saw the beautiful of Radiant Garden. He sighed with relief, because there are no creatures called heartless, nobody, or anything else in each world.

He heard the door knock by someone.

"Come in", he said.

A girl about fifteen years old entered to his work room. She has short black hair and also wore a long white coat, same with him. Underneath her coat, she wore a yellow shirt and deep blue mini skirt. In her feet, she wore a dark blue right boots.

"Good morning, Master Riku!", she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Xion".

Xion is Riku's only apprentice in Radiant Garden Castle, where he worked as a scientist. he found her in a orphanage in Radiant Garden, and makes Riku surprised. In very young age, she has intelligence and remarkable genius, make him felt interesting on her. That's why when she asking him to become his apprentice, he accepted her. But not only that. For some reason, when he saw her face or say her name, he seemed familiar. It's like remind him of someone, but he didn't know or excatly don't remember.

"Master, there's a letter for you", she said and gave an envelope to Riku. He took the letter and see who's the sender. His eyes widened when he saw Sora's name in envelope. He opened the envelope quickly and pulled out the letter.

_For my friends, Riku_

_Hi Riku..!! It's a long time, since your departure from Destiny Island! Me and Kairi really miss you. We always wondered when you'd come back here and reunited like before. I understand your decision to move to Radiant Garden because someone named ..... uh .... who's his name? DiZ? Yes DiZ! Or should I say Ansem the Wise. Actually I'm still not willing to accept your decision to move to Radiant Garden, but I can't forbid you. _

_Honestly, I surprised to hear you're become a great Scientist in Radiant Garden. Your name is so famous! I admire you! _

_By the way, do you already have a girlfriend? I'm sure a lot of beautiful woman there, isn'it? And don't always thinking about the research. Occasionally, thinking about love! _

_The important thing is your health care. We will always supported you from here! _

_P.S: _

_Give my regards to Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, Cloud, Tifa, and especially for your apprentice, Xion. Ok!_

_Thank's pal_

_Your Handsome bestfriend_

_Sora_

After reading the letter, he chuckled. It turned out that Sora had not changed, still noisy and cheerful. Since he moved to Radiant Garden, he and Sora sent letters to each other. They are always telling their life each passing note.

He also knows Sora and Kairi are married and live happily in Destiny Island. He felt guilty for not being present at their wedding because of his busyness here. Through his letter, Sora told that he's train swordsmanship to children now. Incident about heartless, Nobody, Organization XIII, keyhole, Keyblade, Kingdom Hearts, it's all like dream. It seems only yesterday he played with Sora and Kairi on Destiny Island, build a raft, and intend to sail together to other world.

Xion who had been silent finally spoke, "umm ... Master Riku, what's wrong? ".

He just smiled, "I just remember my hometown and my friends".

"You really miss them, huh?".

Riku nodded in response, then saw a picture frame. In that frame there is Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and himself. They seemed very pleased and happy. Xion see the picture too and she smiled.

"You look happy here and very different", she said.

"Of course I'm different, in this picture I was your age".

"Not only that, but you look different than in this photo. You look neat, now", Xion said, giggle.

Riku saw himself. His appearance looks more formal than the first. His long silver hair become short until his neck and more neatly.

"Do you regret to move here? "she ask, making Riku turned to her.

"Why do you say that?".

"Because each time you read the letters from your friends, I feel you're like lonely ..".

Riku paused. "I will not regret, because it is my own decision", he replied, smiling weakly.

Xion saw his face became gloomy. She knew that his master really miss his home. Then, she had an idea. "Master, why don't we walk around Radiant Garden!".

"No Xion, I'm busy now. You better study in your room, too, "he said who continued to gaze at his book. Xion scowled, she then grabbed the book from Riku's hand.

"Hey! Give it back!".

"Forgive me if I was rude, but I'm bored in this quiet castle, we'd better go out and refresh our brain! Please Master! ", she whined.

Riku sighed, "well ... okay okay, you win". Xion's face brightened, she immediately hugged Riku's arm and pulled him out.

* * *

Along the way, they passed a lot of flowers that grow and bloom. The people who saw them immediately greeted them kindly. Riku just realized that he was rarely out of the castle.

"Feel better, right? "

"Yeah...I guess you're right", he said, smiling. Xion grinned.

They spent time walking the streets until the afternoon, and they looked at the statue of Ansem the Wise was built in the middle of the park. That's all thanks to Riku and "Radiant Garden Restoration Committee". They clear his name to the residents of Radiant Garden from Xehanort's slander in the past. They still consider Ansem as a hero even though he's already die.

Riku smiled at the statue. Xion also amazed to see it, "he's so great".

"Yeah, he's even better than you think, Xion ..". However, Riku actually feel a bit sorry because he let him die for eliminate fake Kingdom Hearts who Xemnas create. Honestly, he's consider Ansem like his own father.

"He would be proud to have apprentice like you, Master".

Riku chuckled, "actually, I'm not his apprentice, Xion".

"Really? But you're great and genius like him", she said not believe.

"No, the reason I'm here because I just felt have a duty to heal his world back, just that".

Xion look back at the statue, "even if you're not his apprentice, I'm sure he still proud of you".

Riku just nodded and smiling.

Wind appears to be quite fast and petals flew around them. Xion immediately ran like a child after the flower petals. "Master Riku! Come here! ", she called.

Riku nodded. Before he was leaving, he saw the statue of Ansem once again, "thanks .Ansem. ah no .. Master Ansem ". He was immediately saluted in front of the statue, then he walked toward Xion.

He saw Xion who was staring at flowers and enjoy the gentle breeze. Somehow, he felt the familiar view at her. Briefly, he saw Xion's clothes that turned into a black coat like a Organization's outfit, then quickly returned to her white coat. He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.

Xion turned to him, "Master Riku, what's wrong?".

"Nothing", he replied.

"Oh yeah! tonight the residents will celebrate ten years of Radiant Garden, and they would light fireworks. Do you want to watch it? ".

"Okay, we watch it together", he said, smiling at her. Xion's face became red. She couldn't deny that she liked his smile, so handsome and charming.

_"Wait ... what was I thinking!? Throw away your fancy, Xion! He's just your master and you're only his apprentice!_", Xion said to herself.

Riku noticed Xion's red face. "Xion, why your face is red? You have a fever? ". He holds her forehead and their faces was very close, it makes Xion more red as a tomato.

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Master.....", she murmured haltingly.

"It's strange, you're not sick but why your face is red?".

Xion turned her face away from Riku and hide her red face with her both hands, "m-maybe just your feeling".

"Are you sure you okay?".

"Y-yes!".

"Very well...". Suddenly, he took Xion's hand and pulled her.

Xion surprised with his action, "Where are we going??".

"To my favorite place!", he said with grinning.

* * *

Riku and Xion reached the top of the hill where the sun is clear. The place was also filled with lots of flowers and colorful. There's a chairs in the middle is located right in front of the sun. It's so radiant, calm, and peacefull place.

"Waaaw ...", Xion murmured, admiringly. She walked slowly toward the bench and sat down, her eyes still focus at the sunset. Riku sat beside her and watching the sunset too.

"Do you like it?", ask Riku.

"Of course, it's so beautiful!".

Riku smirked. "good".

Xion closed her eyes, feel the wind and bird sounds that echoed around them. Riku glanced at her for a while, he liked to see her peaceful face. Suddenly, a strange image appeared on his head. The image of someone wearing a black coat and hood. That mysterious person was in front of the gate of a castle, It's like Beast Castle. And the person held the keyblade like Sora's. Riku closed his eyes, became confused. _"Who are you? Why I can't remember? "._

In that flashbacks, he also heard a voice that isn't clear as broken radio.

*Flash*

"_Tell....bzzbzzbzbzz...first..., why.......bzbzzzbzbz....dressed as one....bzbzz...us? bzbzbzbzzzz...._

"_Bzbzbzbzzz... keyblade....not a sham! __Bzzzzzbz......gives you......bzzzzbzbz......say that!"._

"_Why?" You're...bzzzzzz....sham!"._

*Flash*

"Ugh ...", Riku groaned with pain in his head, a cold sweat began dripping down his face. flashbacks came back and image of a strange person appeared again in Destiny Island.

*Flash*

"_Bzbzzbzzzz...you hate me....bzzzzz...your friend away...Bzbzbzzz...you?_

"_I'm sorry....bzbzbzzzz....go with you....bzzzz.... It's.....bzzz...friend....bzzzzzzzz....need me...bzzzzzzzbzz...._

"_How...bzzzzzz...know where I.....bzzzzzzz...truly? I'm not sure...bzzzzzzzzz....promise you. I'll come up.....bzzzzzz with...bzzz.z...answer..."._

"_I'll...bzzzzbzzzz. Thank you.... Riku.........................._

*Flash*

Riku's head getting sick. His groaning was heard by Xion who sat beside him. The raven-haired girl immediately looked toward Riku.

"Master Riku, what's the matter with you?", she asked anxiously.

"My head ...". Suddenly, Riku's head fell to her shoulder. The girl became panic to see his master fainted.

"Master! Master Riku! ", she shouted as she shook his body. "MASTER RIKU!!".

* * *

_"What happened? Where am I? "._

Riku's body floating in the darkness, then he landed on a stainglass. All around him there's no nothing, just darkness. Under his feet there's a large painting in stainglass. In the middle of the painting, there himself holding the Keyblade Way To The Dawn, his eyes shut tight as asleep. There are paintings Kingdom Key and Soul Eater on each side.

Riku walked slowly, watching one by one in that painting. In addition to himself and the keyblades, there are paintings of people who he already knew. In the Kingdom Key is Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. While in the Soul Eater is DiZ, King Mickey, Roxas, and Namine.

Then he heard sound of step foot behind him. He turned and found a someone who wore black coat and hood.

Riku saw the person with a sharp stare. "Who's that?".

The person just silent and approached him. Riku lowered his head because the person was shorter than him. He could see the person smiling behind the hood.

"It's been awhile, Riku", the person said. Riku was surprised to hear a voice so feminine and soft.

"How do you know my name?".

"Do you don't recognize my voice?".

Riku frowned, he did admit that the voice sounds like Xion. But he wasn't sure, "Xion?".

"He heard the hooded person chuckled, "me or her?".

"What do you mean?".

The person took off the hood. Riku's eyes widened when he saw Xion's face in front of him, blue eyes and short raven hair. Somehow, he knew if it wasn't Xion, but who?

"You're not my apprentice, who are you?".

The girl smiled sadly, "I know you don't remember me, because I just a doll based on Sora's memory".

"What ..? you know Sor-ugh ...". Riku's head became pain again but he ignore it, he continue to stare at her. He seemed to realize something, his lips moving slowly, "Xi .. on ..?".

She was silent, not looking at Riku. Riku walked slowly toward her, "Xion ... you Xion?". He immediately hugged her, so the girl's petite body was covered by his strong arms.

"You know me? You remember me?", she whispered.

"Yeah ... I remember, I miss you so much ....", he said as put his chin on her shoulder.

Xion smiled and hugged him back, "I missed you too, Riku.

They embraced in silence for several minutes. They broke each other and she stared at him with a sweet smile. "Apparently, you getting high"

"Yeah, because I was twenty-six years old now", he said as his finger touching his cheek. Xion giggle.

"Why are you here? And what is this place? ".

Xion put her hands behind her waist. "This place is your memory".

"My memory?".

She nodded. "yes, and I tried to come here to meet you".

"I want to see you too and I'm happy to remember you again, Xion", he said, smiling.

Xion looked at his aqua eyes. "Riku, I'm glad to see you but this is wrong".

Riku was confused, "What do you mean by 'wrong'?".

" I'm not supposed to see you, because of me .... you're always feel pain like that, I'm sorry", she said as she bowed her head to the floor.

Riku rubbed her raven hair softly, "it's okay, I'm glad to see you".

She looked at him, "my time here only briefly, so I want to say something"

"What's that?".

Xion sighed. "After I left, I want you to forget me".

Riku was surprised to hear her word, "why? When I try to remember you and I should forget you again? ".

She touched his cheek, "Riku ... don't force yourself to remember me ... it will increasingly make you suffer".

"I don't want to", he said turned away, he pouted like a child.

"Riku, please...", she said softly.

He gave her a sad look in his eyes, "Xion ... you don't understand!".

"W-what..?".

Riku immediately hugged her again, and this time very closely. "I love you, you don't know how I feel!? I can't forget you, I don't want to lose you again! "

Xion's eyes widened to hear his confession. For some reason, she felt her eyes became blur with tears and ran into her cheek. She confused, why a doll like her could feel the sadness and pain. But pleased and happy at the same time.

"No ...". She immediately pulled away from his embrace and she step back from him. "It's very wrong ..".

"Xion ...". Riku walked up to her again but she motioned for him to stop.

"Riku, I can't be with you and you can't love me. I'm just a puppet, fails replica, and don't have a heart. I was never supposed to exist, I'm 'nothing'! ", She said a little scream.

He became more sad, he really couldn't accept the fact that the girl he loved was just a doll. "Xion, don't say th-

"Please ... Riku ..". she snapped, her voice was hoarse with sob. Riku was silent, saw her pleading face, he couldn't say anything.

"You've got someone who always notice you, right?, she said, smiling weakly.

Riku knew who she was talking about. "You mean my apprentice?". She nodded.

"Although her face is very similar to you and her name same with you, but still it's not you", he said seriously.

Xion took a breath. She then held both of Riku's hands, "but you can't always like this, remember I'm not original human..."

This time Riku became upset with her word, he immediately covered his ears with both of his hands, "Enough! Don't ever say that again! I .. I ....".

"Riku, but it's fact ... this is my fate".

"NO! I don't want to admit it! ".

Xion frowned, "Riku! I don't want to see more suffering anymore. I'm sad to see you feeling like this, I just want you to look at her ".

"W-who?", He asked weakly.

She took a breath. "'Xion', your apprentice".

"Why?".

"She loves you, Riku. I know her feeling", she said seriously.

Riku was surprised to hear it. "How do you know ...?".

Xion smiled, "a girl's instinct". She tightened her grip to his hands and looked at him seriously, "Riku, look at her as herself, not as myself. Love her, not me. Look to the future, not to the past. She's your true light, Riku".

Riku was silent and closed his eyes, in his head appears another 'Xion' who wore a white coat and smiled at him in the middle of a glowing flower garden. He could hear her soft voice when calling his name.

"_Master Riku"._

He opened his eyes and smiled, "yes, I understand".

"Thank you for understanding, Riku", she said, smiling sweetly. Suddenly her head facing upward.

"What's wrong?".

"Looks like my time is up, I have to go"

Riku became disappointed, "you're have to go, now?".

"Don't worry, I'll always be in your heart even though I don't tangible", she said, smiling. Suddenly, she remembered something, "Oh yeah, there was someone who would you meet".

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Who?". At the same time, a portal of darkness appeared behind Xion and someone step out from there.

"Me," the person said with smirk. Riku's eyes widened to see his face looks like him, similar silver hair and aqua eyes, only that person look shorter and younger than him. Plus his familiar dark suit with heartless symbol in his chest remind him with his darkness power in the past. The person none other is Riku Replica.

"You-...!", he said in shock.

He crossed his arms, "surprised? it's been awhile since we meet in Castle Oblivion, 'the Real One'".

Riku immediately summon his Way To The Dawn in his hand and prepared with his battle stance. "I remember you! You're a replica of me who made by Vexen! ".

Riku Replica just chuckled. "Huh, can you not say something so cruel to me? althought you're the real one, but you're the same thing with me. Still bad and always fall into the darkness".

"What did you say!?". He began to attack the replica. But his body stopped when Xion protect him.

"Riku, stop!".

"Xion, you know who he was!? He's evil replica who made by Organization! ".

Riku Replica glared annoyed at him, he don't like when he called 'fake' or 'evil replica'. Xion still wouldn't move, "no, he's not evil. He's not here to fight and I beg you don't call him with that".

"Why would you defend him!?", He said irritably.

"Because....as a fellow of replica, I understand his feelings. I used to feel a life because I have friends like you, Roxas, and Axel who admitted me". She then faced to Riku Replica, "But he..... he kept alone, no one admitted him. There's only darkness that always accompany him. So, please Riku..".

Riku became silent and he dissapeared his keyblade. "well, I'm sorry..".

Xion smiled with relief, while Riku Replica turned with his stubborn face. She look at Riku Replica, "hey, you apologize to him, too".

He grumbled, "yeah yeah.. I'm sorry", he said quickly, his face still turned away.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "What? I didn't hear you".

"I'm sorry...".

"I still can't hear you! loud! "

"I'M SORRY!!", he shouted angrily.

Riku smiled, "That's better". Xion just laughed at them.

She and Riku Replica looked up again. Then, she saw Riku with sad look, "now we must go".

He became sad again, "Before you left, can I hug you again?".

Xion nodded slowly. Riku walked up to her and hugged her once again, their last embrace and not be experienced by them again. Xion leaned her head on Riku's shoulder, closing her eyes as she smiled and grabbed his white coat on his broad back. Riku also closed his eyes, stroked her soft raven hair. While Riku Replica only crossed his arms in silence to see them, with a little smile in his face.

Riku can felt her cold body and her heart wasn't beating, like empty. That makes Riku became sad, tears dripping onto his cheeks. Xion could feel his body shaking with sobs.

"Riku, are you crying?" She whispered.

Riku didn't answer, his cries sound more powerful and more tightened his grip to her as not to let her go away. Suddenly, the light appeared flickered in Xion's body.

They're broke apart. Riku saw the light of the more covered parts of her body. She smiled, wiped tears from his face.

"Don't cry, Riku!", she said, giggle. Riku wiped tears with his hand quickly, laughing a little. This is the first time he was crying so hard with all of his life.

"Xion, it's time", Riku Replica said. She nodded and walked toward the replica.

Riku then looked at Riku Replica, "hey Replica, take care of her. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you".

The replica was smirk, "without you asking, I will always protect her. And I hope you're not a mad scientist like Vexen".

Xion laughed and took Riku Replica's hand so that both of their bodies were covered with small lights. "Good bye, Riku!", she said as she waving her hand toward him.

"Good bye and thank you", he said quietly. The replicas disappear into small pieces with sparkling light and flew into the air. The little light scattered around the stainglass, like stars in the night sky.

He still looked a little light was started to fading. Suddenly, the light came right in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes, because the light was so blinding. While he couldn't see anything, he heard a soft voice calling his name.

"_Master Riku! Please wake up!"_

"Who ...?", he murmured softly into the light that brought him to the real world.

* * *

Riku opened his eyes slowly. His vision still blurred and saw a pair of blue eyes that was looking back at him.

"Master Riku! you're awake!", Xion said with relief.

He watched the surrounding area, they're still in same place and the sky had changed to night. He sat up from his sleeping position, still holding his head.

"You okay?".

Riku nodded, "yeah..". His eyes opened clearly, "what happened?"

"You passed out, I decided to take you back to the castle, but you're awake".

"How long?".

"About 10 minutes, but I'm glad that you are okay!", she said with a beaming face.

He looked at her. Remembering the words that appear in his head.

"_She's your true light, Riku"._

Xion realized that he looked at her. Her face became red, she quickly turned her face away from him. "Eee ... why did you look at me like that?".

Without answering, Riku's hand moved toward her hair and tucked it behind her ear. His face closer to hers, until she could feel his breath. Xion's heart was pounding and just closed her eyes tightly.

Riku smiled, "there are flower petals in your hair".

She opened her eyes quickly, blinking. "Oh yeah ... yeah..", she said nervously. Xion bowed her head, she actually felt a little disappointed. Riku chuckled seeing her face like that.

"Thank you"

She turned to him, "for what?"

"Because you make me not feel lonely anymore, I'm glad you're here with me. You always care about me even though I rarely do the same thing with you " He said.

Xion saw his happy face clearly visible in his eyes. She was happy to hear that. "Because you're my master, I care about you."

He glanced at her, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

Riku sighed, "you just think of me as your master?".

She was surprised to hear that, she quickly shook her head, "no, I also consider you as a friend!". Deep in her heart, she did think Riku is a master and his friend at the same time, but apparently there was something strange.

"Friends, huh?", he muttered. "Yeah.. that's right, just friends".

Xion felt her heart was sick, she wanted to spill her heart's content to him. She bit her lower lip for a moment. "No..."

"Huh?"

She then stood and stared at him seriously. "Master, actually..I..I..." She could feel her heart was beating, as will jump out of her body. She bit her bottom lip harder, with a strong fist, and closed her eyes tightly. Riku confused by her strange behavior.

She took a long breath and opened her eyes slowly. She stared deeply into Riku's beautiful eyes with a soft look. "Actually, I love you", she said firmly.

The silver haired man's eyes widened, very shocked by her confession. He was silent, lost all his words to answer.

She could see his empty expression, "F-forgive me! I didn't mean to rude, I'm just ... I'm ...." The girl didn't know what to say. It seemed she wanted to get away from him now. She became confused and embarrassed, she felt like crying.

Riku stood up from his seat and stood in front of her. His face completely empty and unpredictable, making her feel creepy and afraid that he would hate her. Suddenly, she felt the two strong arms held around her waist tightly. Her slender body was covered by the arms and body fields.

"Master ...?" She murmured, shocked by his treatment.

"Be quiet .... just let this for a moment," said Riku as he closed his eyes.

Xion nodded slowly. She put her face in Riku's chest. Her red face became a bit normal because she felt comfort and protection. Riku could feel her warmth body and her heartbeat faster.

Suddenly the sound of fireworks broke their silence. They saw it, still hugging each other. Then the other fireworks began to appear and give light colored in the night sky.

Xion's eyes were still focused on the fireworks, until she felt a warm lips touched her cheek. Her mouth opened wide as she stared at him, at that moment she became red like a tomato. He also quickly turned away from her. Xion could see his cheeks became red too.

They stood in awkward silence. There was only the sound of fireworks and the sound of resident echoed around them. Xion wanted to talk, but somehow her mouth like can't be moved.

"Xion, I ....", Riku started to talk.

"I know you will be angry, please scold me or fired me too!", She interrupted, shutting her eyes tightly in fear.

"Not that!", He said quickly. She stared at him, still see the pink flush in his cheeks. "To be honest, I was shocked to hear what you said just now. But...", he don't continued his words for a moment.

"But?", Xion see him with curious look. Her heart was more beating wait for his answer. She didn't care anymore if she'll be rejected, she prepared to receive any answer.

Riku scratched his head for a moment, as clumsy. "But ... for some reason, I realized something that I feel very happy to hear that.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I-it ... it means ...".

"Yeah, I think I love you too ...", he said with a little shy. He tried to hide his red cheeks, but failed. She froze for a moment, this time her heart would jump out. Riku just looked straight ahead, not look at her. Xion smiled with happiness as she jumped and hugged him.

"Hey! why a sudden ... WAAA! ". Riku lost his balance and they automatically fall to the ground, of course Xion on top of him.

"Master! I really love you! ".

His face was red, plus with their awkward position. Xion smiling broadly and laughing. Riku was silent at first, but he smiled too. Their faces were finally getting closer... closer.... closer... until....

"Ahem!". Suddenly a voice appeared. Apparently, there Yuffie and Aerith's in front of them. They broke away and stood by reflex, both their faces turned red.

"Aaw ... what are the two scientis doing in this place??", Asked Yuffie smiled mischievously.

Xion became panic, "That's not what you think! We just ...".

"Just what? oo .. come on Xion, didn't you always wanted that? ", Yuffie said, laughing. Xion be silent in shame.

"What are you two doing here?", Riku said calmly, without any nervousness at all.

"As usual, the patrol!", she reply.

"At the same time looking for flowers," Aerith said as she showed a basket of flowers she held. She then held Yuffie's hand and pulled her away.

"Hey Aerith! What are you doing? ".

"Of course go from there, we shouldn't disturb them!" Aerith said winking at Xion.

Yuffie scratched her head, "oo okay, see you later!", she said, waving her hand cheerily.

After they left, Xion sighed. She come back to sit on the bench. She was a disappointed because their beautiful moment became ruined. _"Why always ends like this!? "_, she complained to herself.

Riku sat beside her, noticed her grimly face. He knows the reason why she's like that. He crossed his legs as he saw the sky colored by fireworks.

"Are you disappointed?".

"Huh?".

He holding her chin, smiled evilly, "why don't we just repeat this scene?". Xion flushed once again, but she nodded, "um..sure, Master!".

"Don't call me 'Master', just Riku", he said, blushing slightly.

Xion nodded shyly, "yes, Ri-Riku!".

Riku smiled, holding her cheeks with both of his hands, his face close to hers until their lips touched. The last fireworks were lit, a huge burst in front of them, so like a meteor shower that illuminate the whole radiant garden . But they don't care, because they're now being lost in their kiss.

* * *

**Happy New Year 2010! :D**


End file.
